The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of material handling systems and, more particularly, to conveyor belt actuators selectively operable to support an edge or other portion of a conveyor belt. Conveyor assemblies and conveying systems including one or more of such actuators are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for material handling systems, such as conveying systems that utilize one or more belts or bands assembled into an endless loop, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary.
Conveying systems of a variety of type, kinds and constructions have been developed that are well known and commonly used for a wide variety of purposes and in a broad range of operating environments. In mining, power generation and heavy industrial applications, conveying systems can be used to transport mined materials (e.g., coal) over great distanced, such as from a mining site or stockpile to a distribution or usage site, for example. In packaging and material handling application, conveying systems can be used to transport, arrange and sort packages and other objects, such as for distribution, bulk packaging (e.g., palletization) and/or loading on transport vehicles, for example.
As industries seek increased productivity, demands for improved performance of conveying systems that handle materials have likewise increased. In many cases, the design and/or construction of systems and components of conveying systems will have both positive and negative influences on performance characteristics of such conveying systems, and achieving a desired balance of such influences remains an ongoing challenge. For example, a system or component having a substantial size and mass may provide increased performance in the form of strength, rigidity and/or robustness. In cases in which such a system or component undergoes displacement, however, a decrease in performance (e.g., speed of actuation or other operation) and/or increased energy consumption can result. As such, reducing the weight associated with one or more components and/or assemblies of conveying systems while maintaining (or improving) characteristics such as strength, rigidity and robustness may contribute to a desired increase in performance of conveying systems.
Notwithstanding the overall success of known constructions, it is believed that a need exists to meet these competing and/or other goals while still retaining comparable or improved performance, ease of manufacture, reduced cost of manufacture and/or otherwise advancing the art of material handling systems.